goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jump (cover version)
Cover by 3T, A1, damage, eternal, girl thing and 5th story Jump, jump You should know, you should know thatahhh Kris Kross is not having anything today As we stand there totally krossed out We commence to make you All: Jump, jump 3T will make ya Jump Jump A1 will make ya Jump Jump The girls and boys will make ya Jump Jump 3T: Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad We’re 3T and I'm bad givin' ya something that you never had I'll make ya rump rump wiggle and shake your rump 'Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna Jump How high? Real high Cause I'm just so fly A young loveable, huggable type of guy And everything is to the back with a little slack 'Cause inside-out its wiggida wiggida wiggida wack I come stompin' with somethin' pump to keep you jumpin' R&B - rap and bullcrap is what I'm dumpin' And ain't something about Kris Kross we all that So when they ask do they rock say believe that All: Jump, jump Girl thing will make ya jump, jump Eternal will make ya jump, jump The girls and boys will make ya jump, jump uh huh uh huh Jump, jump 3T will make ya jump, jump A1 will make ya jump, jump Kris Kross will make ya jump, jump Eternal: I like my stuff knockin' knockin' I love it when a girl is like jockin' jockin' The E-T-E-R-N-A-L Yeah you know me I got you jumpin' an' pumpin' an pump movin' all around G In the mix I make ya six steps back They try to step to the Mac then they got jacked To the back you'll be sportin' the gear that's coincidental Girl thing: Act like you know it so don't be claiming that it's mental Two lil' kids with a flow you ain't ever heard And none faking you can understand every word As you listen to my cool school melody The Girls makes you J-U-M-P All: Jump Jump 5th story will make you jump, jump Damage will make you jump, jump The girls and boys will make you jump, jump uh huh uh huh Jump Jump Girl thing will make you jump, jump A1 will make you jump, jump The girls and boys will make you jump, jump 5th story: Now, the formalities of this and that Is that 5th story ain't comin' off wack And for all ya'll sucks that don't know Check it out Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!) Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!) Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!) Some of them try to rhyme but they can't (Go, go!) 'Cause We’re the miggida miggida miggida 5th the Miggida miggida miggida story 'Cause We’re the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy the Miggida miggida miggida Mac I make you wanna Jump Jump All: Girl thing will make you jump, jump 3T will make you jump, jump The girls and boys will make you jump, jump uh huh uh huh Jump, jump 5th story will make ya Jump Jump Damage will make ya Jump Jump The girls and boys will make ya Jump Jump uh huh uh huh Jump, jump A1 will make ya Jump Jump Eternal will make ya Jump Jump The girls and boys will make ya Jump Jump Believe dat!